Chaz, Chaz, Chaz
by Wisconsin-girl19
Summary: Set after Sonny with a Choice. What will Chad do when Sonny decides to go out with Chaz?


**Hey I was watching Falling for the Falls Part 2 and My Two Chads today and got an idea for this one-shot! I hope you like it enjoy!**

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

After seeing Chad's face for the 60th time this morning from the many pictures of him around here, I decided the best way to clear my head was to go get some coffee. I found this amazing little café a few weeks ago and it has the best coffee! I grabbed my keys and headed off; I jammed to some random band on the radio as I drove. When I entered the café all of my worst fears came to life as I saw a boy with cropped blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes staring at me. The worst part of the whole thing was that my legs decided not to move; I just stood there and gulped as Chad walked towards me. "Hey Sonny what's up?" he asked.

"What's up? That's all you're going to say?" I asked getting annoyed. I realize that we were broken up but did he have to forget about me so soon? It had only been what a week or two?

Chad's face seems confused, "Well I haven't seen you in a while and what's up seems to be a good conversation starter."

"Yeah usually," I replied, "and we see each other every day, we just haven't talked to each other since the bet incident."

Chad seemed even more confused as he asked, "Sonny you know I'm know Chaz right?"

"Oh man I'm so sorry," I immediately replied, "You look so much like Chad and I guess I immediately assumed."

"Its fine," Chaz added, "I've had random girls walk up to me and say they love me because they think I'm Chad. So anyway how have you been?"

"Good I guess, Chad and I broke up and I've been busying myself with work so I don't have to deal with him," I answered as we walked to a table.

Chaz just looked at me and said, "You shouldn't do that,"

I nodded in agreement as he sat down and I went to order my coffee, "How have you been?" I asked as soon as I returned to the table.

"Well I broke up with my girlfriend also and Mackenzie hasn't gotten into any fights lately so I'm in need of work." He answered.

Before we knew it our coffee orders were ready and we talked a little bit more before I had to leave. We talked about everything from how he liked So Random better than Mackenzie Falls to how much fun we had on those dates where he pretended to be Chad. "Sorry about all the stuff I did when I thought you were Chad," I had to add after that.

"Its fine and I don't blame you," he answered as we walked to our cars, "so we should do this again sometime."

"Yeah that would fun," I added as we exchanged numbers and said that we'd call each other. We hugged before we finally went our separate ways and the whole way back to Condor Studios I couldn't help but smile.

It was a week later when Chaz called; I was at work and ran to the bathroom when I saw who it was, "Hello?" I answered.

"Sonny" Chaz started, "I've been thinking about this ever since I saw you last week. Would you like to go out with me?"

I was shocked but didn't care, I liked Chaz and before I knew it I answered, "Yes."

"Cool I'm working at Condor Studios this week do you want to meet up for lunch?" he asked.

"Sure I'm free at 11," I started, "why don't we grab a quick bite in the cafeteria?"

"Works for me, see you then," he added before saying he was needed on set and had to go. After he hung up I squealed like any other teenage girl would. I couldn't wait!

* * *

**Chad's POV**

While I was waiting for Chaz to finish his scene I wondered what had gotten into him. He went to go call someone when he went on break and then he when he came back he was smiling a smile so huge it looked like he was a little kid. Before I knew it I heard the director say, "That's a wrap good job Chaz."

"Thanks," Chaz replied, "I'm going to take my lunch break if that's okay."

"Yeah that's fine," Bob, the director added, "You're done for the day anyway." Chaz nodded as he left and Bob called me to set. I had a few more scenes to film before I go could go get lunch. I wished that the scenes would go faster so I could hopefully see Sonny; whenever I saw her in the halls she would just run in the other direction. I also wanted to see what was going on with Chaz he was acting really strange and it bothered me, I don't know why it just did. "Good job Chad go get lunch," Bob finally called.

I ran out of there as fast as I could and made my way to the cafeteria where I stopped dead in my tracks. Right there in the middle of the cafeteria all googly eyes at each other were Sonny and Chaz. I couldn't stand to see them like that; I was just about to leave when I spotted the randoms coming my way. I quickly hid behind a plant as they entered the cafeteria and gasped, "Sonny!" Nico and Grady exclaimed.

"How could you?" Zora questioned.

Tawni just sighed as she sang, "He's just going to hurt you again."

"Guys it not what it looks like," Sonny replied standing up, "This is Chaz not Chad."

The looks of disgust wiped off the randoms faces as they all said, "Oh."

"Yeah we met up a week ago and started talking," Sonny explained, "And, we decided to go on a date tomorrow."

I couldn't handle this, I joined my cast as they entered and gasped. "Guys it's not me," I immediately said, "I wouldn't be stupid enough to make that mistake."

"Oh so now I'm a mistake," Sonny exclaimed standing up.

I rolled my eyes as I explained, "I mean if we would have started dating again, I wouldn't be stupid enough to make the mistake of having our first date in the cafeteria."

"Oh well it isn't Chaz and I's first date anyway," She replied, "Its tomorrow and we are going to have a blast."

"Great have fun," I said as tears came to my eyes and I left. I ran straight to my dressing room and made sure that nobody followed me, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry in public. At least not when he's not dating Sonny Monroe.

Before I knew it there was a knock on the door and I cleaned myself up before answering. As soon as I opened the door I regretted it, Chaz was on the other side and Sonny was holding his hand. "Can we talk man?" he asked letting himself in.

I waited until both of them sat down to close the door and ask, "What's up?"

"I'm sorry," Chaz began right away, "I should of told you that I wanted to see Sonny."

"Yeah we should have made sure it was ok with you," Sonny added grabbing Chaz's arm, which just made me mad.

I shock my head and let more tears fall before replying, "No you didn't, and don't even pretend that you would've."

"Chad man, why are you acting like this," Chaz asked, "I really like Sonny and I want to go out with her."

"Then go out with her, don't act like you have to ok it with me," I answered getting up trying to leave.

Chaz put his hand on my shoulder and added, "What is wrong with you man? Why can't you let this happen?"

"You know I was trying not to resort to this but you just passed the line," I said before laying a nice cool one on him.

"Chad!" Sonny screamed running to my side, "What is wrong with you?" She grabbed me and pulled me to the couch before going to see if Chaz was ok. "I can't believe you just punched him!"

"Yeah what was that for?" Chaz asked holding a hand over his soon to be black eye.

I sighed and said, "Sorry if I still have feelings for Sonny. Sorry if seeing you with her ignited some jealous rage. I'm…I'm sorry." I grabbed my coat and ran out of there.

* * *

**Sonny's POV**

I just sat there in shock; Chad still had feelings for me too. He had just knocked Chaz out cold for asking me out, I should be scared of him but I'm not. "Chaz," I started as tears came to my eyes, "I don't think I can go out with you. I really wanted to but if today has told me anything, it's told me that I have still having feelings for Chad."

Chaz nodded to tell me he understood I helped him up and made sure he was alright before I ran out of there. There was one place that I hoped I could find Chad at, I got in my car as fast as I could and drove to my apartment building. I then went to the side of the building that faced the LA skyline; it wasn't very hard to find the building. The building was directly across from my apartment side window, and there was a huge billboard on top of it. Right now it was an advertisement for some kind of dog food but a few months ago it had been home to a sign that read _Chad is a fool for Sonny_. I just hoped that after everything that had happened today, Chad would choose this place to come and think. I quickly ran into the building and found an elevator that was about to close. "Hold the elevator please," I called.

I quickly slid in the elevator and saw that the button that led to the roof had already been hit, "Sonny?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I turned and saw Chad lost for words; I smiled and said, "Hey."

"Hey yourself," Chad replied, "After w-h-what I did, I didn't think you would every forgive me."

I kissed him and then added, "All that did was show me that I still love you and want to be with you."

"Really," he asked as his face lit up. I have to say that it was weird seeing him this open. I nodded as I kissed him again. "I love you too," he added.  
The doors then opened and it was a short stair climb to the roof, we opened the door to see that the stars had come out. We just sat there on the roof, his arm around me and me cuddling as close as possible to him staring up at the sky. I never wanted it to end.

* * *

**Oh boy I really want Sonny with a Chance to come back on now, even though it won't matter because the new episodes are going to suck. Sorry if you all hate me now but, SWAC is awesome the way it is and there's no reason that they had to make it into SO Random episodes just because Demi was in treatment. And I hate to say it but I think that the viewer ship will go down because of it, at least for the older viewers. Anyway please review to tell me what you thought of this little one shot or I'll even be ok with you guys yelling at me for saying that SWAC's third season isn't going to be as good as the first two. Either way please REVIEW!**


End file.
